The Light of Hope
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: A new yet another rewrite of Sarra meeting up with Simon and Jim and Blair of Cascade's finest. A phone call with Penelope Garcia as well and mention of the criminal minds tv series.Mention of Tommy Oliver.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sentinel. I do not own Power Rangers Zeo I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Alternate Reality. Rated PG 13 Violence course language.

Time of Lash.

The Light of Hope:

Sarra Torrens was not exhausted, but she was getting there. She sighed as she went through Cascade's highway, and she smiled, then cursed as she got in a car pile up with two people, one of them who was hovering over her trying to figure out if she was okay, or not. She smiled, it was a young man with curly long hair and a friendly smile, a very young man. "Ah think so." She muttered. She got up slowly. "Ohh..." She muttered. "Easy. Ohkay, sounds like you could use a sledge hammer to your brain." She laughed. "You...could be right." She winced. "Bollocks." She muttered and he helped her out of the truck that was nearly crushed. "Gotta get that to a shop, and work on it, I'll contact someone when I get the chance after they tow it to the police garage." She said. He nodded. "Name?" He asked. She smiled. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." She said.

He almost dropped her body in shock. She smiled. "Ye know of me laddy who are you?" She asked. He smiled. "Blair Sandburg, I've got a liason with the PD..." She smiled. "Ah see." She then sank into his arms as he got her out. "My...computer. Phone, I'll need them." He nodded. "We'll get them." He said gruffly. She smiled. She smiled as she did, she closed her eyes.

She let him get her to the ambulance, and he sat with her and made sure that the crimescene would get her sorted to the Loft. She was going there after the hospital anyway. Considering she was a consultant on their current case, and that she knew Simon and Jim Ellison, his partner. She smiled as she felt worry from the Guide.

She got herself settled after getting checked out, and then Jim came and picked up his weary antsy guide. "Blair?" He asked, and then he looked towards the woman that he helped get out of the hospital.

"Commander Torrens!" He exploded. "Blair what the hell are you doing with her here? WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND?" Sarra smiled. "Calm Down Detective Ellison." "Not here." She said. He sighed and got them to the Loft he and Blair shared, and then called Simon.

Simon came in and he was furious. She smiled. "Simon." She murmured. "Commander?" He looked in shock. She smiled.

"Simon. It be good to see you." She said as she whispered that he smiled, and toned down his anger. She smiled back, and looked at the two gentlemen well, soldiers, she had the honor of working with. "The two of yas look good. I've missed you two." She murmured and Jim blushed faintly and Simon coughed politely. She laughed.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, and sighed, then Blair found her computer. She smiled as he did, she showed him the information. She smiled and he swore. She closed her eyes. She was exhausted. "Sleep..." She muttered and her phone went off and she cursed. "Hells bells." She muttered.

She smiled, as Jim came to her side and as she held him off she answered the phone. "Yes yes yes. No. No. Uhuh." "Garcia not now! Damn it... Cascade damn it! Tech girl, I am in no shape call Oliver." She heard a whisper. "Car accident, truck got trashed, I will need assistance. I will only let Rocky or Adam or...His new kid...Trent? Him, or...Dean." She said. She closed her eyes. "No Garcia, ya don't need to call tall dark and sexy. I'm okay. And not PB either. Smart boy, well, he would roll his eyes and quote stats, and there is no way am I in shape for those right now." "I am fine Garcia, broken ribs, splitting headache, my head got stitches, but Ah was sprung, and Ah'll be fine." She said. She smiled as she said that and closed her eyes.

"Jim Ellison. Captain's Simon Banks, I know both of them. Army. Long time ago Garcia, no time for another story now." "I need sleep. Okay?" "Tell O, Cascade, wounded, safe. And tell him not to get his short hair into a twisted knot, I will be fine." There was a bark on the other end of the line.

She smiled. "Tell your Boy Toy I'll be fine." She said. "And tell PB, I am...ouchie, but healin'." She muttered. There was another laugh and then Sarra smiled. "Kay, Kay Garcia. Okay computer girl, tell JJ to keep her pretty head above water, this one's gonna be fun." There was a moan. Sarra laughed.

"Take care Garcia." She cut off the call. "Easier, she is FBI former hacker, and kicks some serious ass when it comes to details." "That's why I told her." "And the rest of the Rangers don't want me talkin' to Tommy directly, as I bring bad memories for him. So I tell Garcia and she translates." She sighed and her long dark red brown hair went in front of her eyes. Blair looked curious, and she smiled. "Not talkin' about that unless I get some booze boys." She said and smiled. It was dark, and it made Simon shudder. She was handed some hard liquor, rum and pop he knew her drink of choice. She drained half the double glass in one shot and made Blair wince. She sighed and topped up her glass.

She sat and explained. It took several hours and Simon Blair and Jim all cursed and she gave a quaking smile. "So. That is why." She said and sighed as she stared at the monitior of Jim's TV. It was dark and she didn't mind the darkness over the stars. She sighed. "That's why the Rangers don't want me to talk to Tommy because they think that I will corrupt him into Evil again as he was the Evil Green Ranger on the news several years ago, and warp his brain so bad they won't bring him back from the edge of the dispair that he held; the first time he was evil." She stopped.

Sarra's eyes were red rimmed with tears unshed. He smiled. "Sarra, get some sleep damn it?" Ellison asked. She nodded. "Ah'll take the couch, I won't put curly out of his room." She said. He smiled. "No imposition, really." Sarra smiled. "We have an extra bedroom, mattress even." Sarra smiled. "Fine, I will take that." She said and was shown and she streached out and fwopped on the comfortable mattress, and even more comfortable pillows.

Then her communicator went off and she swore and answered it. "Silver Zeo. Here." She muttered. "Red Shadow I am fine, Dino boy. You in one piece?" She asked. There was a chuckle. "Yes." She said and closed her eyes.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. "Take it easy Shadow. Things won't be as usual." She said with a smile. He moaned. "Mesagog freak." He muttered loud enough for Sentinel ears. She smiled. "Ya'll be fine, dear one." She said with a smile. He smiled. Sarra closed her eyes, and sighed. "Take care O. I care about you you know." He smiled.

"Never regret that dear one." He said and her eyes teared. " r..." She broke and he smiled. "Keep safe, kid." He laughed. "You too, Silver Lady." She barked a laugh.

"Tell that adopted brother of mine he'd better give meah the time of day." "Haven't heard from him." She said and Tommy sighed. "Will relay dear one." He said and she smiled. "Thanks bro." "Stay safe." She said.

"You too." She laughed. "And who deals with giant metallic dinosaurs on a regular basis?" He laughed.

"We'll be fine." He said.

"And if ya don't take what Conner is offerin' I'll smack you the next time I see you." She warned and he flushed.

She smiled, and told him, "Take care Shadow." He smiled. "Silver...Take care." She sighed and her tears came down her face, and she brushed them away. Sarra closed her eyes, and as she did, she sighed, and leaned into her pillow. She shook, in pain and loss. "Jason..." Jim looked like he wanted to reach for her and Simon shook his head.

He sighed."Alright." He murmured and left her alone. She fell asleep. Jim looked pissed. Blair wanted to reach out to his partner and Simon just looked at Blair and Blair went to his office/temporary living quarters.

Simon looked at Jim, and his deep voice made him startled. "Jim?" He asked. Jim smiled.

"She's hurting, Simon." "Hurting, and I can't do anything about it." He said. Jim heard Simon sigh again. "We'll do what we can how we can." He nodded. She was asleep til sunup, and woke in sweat and tears, as she remembered Jason in her arms, bleeding, calling her name. "Jason!" She cried. Then she shook in fear and pain.

There was pounding feet, skin against hardwood. Then arms wrapped around her. Strong ones. She shook still, and tried to pull away. She was exhausted. Emotionally, physically, spiritually. She retreated into her mind. Her mind there was a place that was safe. It was the only safe place she had. Even though her mind was crazy. The light in her eyes faded, and as Jim held her, he looked into her almost silver eyes. They turned dark silver. "Shit." He cursed.

Sarra was lost. In her mind she smiled as she looked at the darkness, and she smiled as she felt safe again. _Lost, can I find peace?_ She thought. Then she heard water running, and she cursed. She remembered the falls, at the last place she and Jason were..._Jason..._ The unbidden thought came. Her blue eyes teared as she saw the area. She smiled as she saw him there, in his black shirt, blue jeans he wore as he was Gold Ranger.

"Jason?" She asked, and he smiled.

"Silver." He said and that made her cry. He came to her, and held her, and as he did, she sobbed. "Oh baby..." She murmured. He smiled.

Then he frowned. "Now what made you cry?" He asked. He held her as she shook.

"Seein' yas...here..." He heard as she choked it out.

He smiled as she did, and he changed it to somewhere with a little less pain. The Lake. She smiled in peace.

"Ya look good for a dead man." She said and he laughed.

"You look like shit." He said as he frowned and she sighed.

"Couldn't be helped lover. I refused another link...I can't take it anymore." She muttered.

"You'll die if you don't!" He said and she smiled.

"Ah won't. Too stubborn." She muttered. He chuckled at that.

"I can believe it." He muttered and she laughed.

"Lover..." She muttered.

He came to her and his lips touched hers and she sighed as she felt that warmth. "Ah...just...can't do more." "Ah've done so much baby...I've pushed everyone away, and I feel so terrified..." He brushed away her tears. "The others wouldn't even let me talk to Tommy directly, they fear that Ah'm a bad influence, and will get their leader killed, again...maybe they might be right." She said more tears came down her face. "Ah already killed one..." She whispered. He cursed.

"Silver that is not true." He said with fierceness. She sighed.

"Mondo killed me." She shook her head.

"If ya hadn't fallen in love with mah, damn it..." He heard her moan and he cursed again.

"Silver...it would half kill me, _again_, to loose you again!" "That's not going to happen damn it!" He swore as she looked at him her eyes filling with tears, and her colour turning silver.

"Lover..." "Ah.." He smiled.

"Remember what you said to me that one day I swore that you shouldn't be a cop?" He said, as she rolled her eyes, even though they teemed with tears.

"That there was no one else. Ah remember." She said with a caviler smile.

She closed her eyes. "Yer right. Yer right." She sighed. He kissed her again.

He kissed her again. "There are days..." She muttered and he chuckled.

"There will be, someday, all you have to do is keep on til then, alright love?" He asked. She smiled.

"Alright lover mine." She whispered and kissed him, remembered his scent one more time. "I love...ya always...Red Dragon, Gold man." He laughed.

"Love you always, Silver Eagle." She heard and she smiled. "Farewell, lover." He smiled back.

"Farewell, dear one." He kissed her again. He let her go. She smiled and she woke up. Jim looked at her as she smiled.

"I am alright Sentinel Ellison, ya can release mah now." She said with an air about her like she was her old self before Jason. He released her; reluctantly.

"Commander?" He asked albiet softly.

"I don't have ears like yours Sentinel, remember that?" She asked.

He laughed softly. "Sorry Commander." She smiled.

"I've got to see to my truck, and see if it can get fixed, and then I've got to get a move on, I think the BAU will need me again soon." She said as she got up, even though she could barely rise. "Commander?" He asked.

She smiled. "Ya are doing well, Sentinel Ellison, Glad I could come and see you and glad that you are alright." She said. He smiled.

"Commander..." He cajoled. She shook her head. "Na, Ellison Sentinel, ya have a duty, to yer partner...to Simon...to Cascade." She said with a smile. She sighed as he came to her and held her.

"Commander. Stay?" She shook her head. "Ah have mah work, its all Ah have left, Ellison." She said. He made her look at him, and he smiled and brought her lips for a kiss. She ached, as she did, she felt warm, safe, and she wasn't meant to. He sighed. He looked at her. "Sarra, please?" He asked.

She smiled. "Ah shouldn't." She said. Her smile was sad. He touched her soft skin. "Sarra...Commander...please?" He asked.

"Ya do not know what ya are askin' Ellison. No one does." She said as she amended that. "Ah'll push yas away." He shook his head.

"Commander, please, talk to me?" He asked.

"Ah still think Ah Killed Jason Lee Scott because he loved meah, put him in harms way." She moaned as she leaned against his shoulder, his strong muscle. "Shhh..." He said. He touched her hair. "He wouldn't want you to be hanging this over your head for the rest of your life, would he?" He asked. Sarra shook her head.

"Then shut that frame of mind up for a while. I would never hurt you and you would never hurt me, intentionally, but I am more of a trouble magnet, considering I've got a Guide as well that falls into trouble just as bad as I do." He admitted aloud and Sarra smiled. "Don't throw what ye have with yer Guide away Sentinel, it could kill you." He nodded.

"I won't it would kill me to lose him too." He admitted. He blushed and she smiled. "Ya need a bigger place for him, to accept him so he isn't regretting his decision." She said. He nodded. She smiled as she did she kissed him.

She smiled as he kissed her back. "Ah...Ah...need yas Sentinel Ellison." He smiled.

He pulled her in his arms, kissed her and they moved upstairs. She smiled, as she felt his core, of his power opening up to her, letting her in, accepting her. She felt his arms, his body. She sighed as she sank against his neck, he kissed her, then, sank into peace, and his arms, his torso, his legs, wrapped around her, he kissed her. "Love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." She whispered.

"Thank you Sentinel Ellison, for makin' me whole again." She said with a smile.

"You are welcome Commander." She smiled. "Jimmay...call me Sarra..." She smiled as she said that.

"Sarra." He murmured in her ear and she smiled.

He made love to her again, and she smiled as she did, she felt his spirit joining with hers. Then, there was a yell of pain from downstairs.

"Guide." "Chief!" He said. He ran downstairs.

Blair's eyes were teeming with tears of his own. Green browns pooled pain. Sarra joined Jim. "We'd never hurt ye laddie..." Sarra said. He quaked. Sarra came to him and drew her arms around him. He looked pained. He didn't say a word. "Chief?" Jim asked.

"Ye need ta talk laddie, Ah'll leave ya to it." She said and left. It was a Guide to Sentinel talk, she knew. She let them have time, and then Blair came to her. She smiled. "Guide?" She asked. He smiled.

"I am sorry Sorceress." He called her.

She smiled. "What is it Guide?" She asked.

"I was wrong, can you forgive me?" She heard.

"Yes." She said and hugged him. He smiled, and let her go. She smiled as she did, she hugged him. She let him go, and Jim came to her and kissed her. She relaxed. Then they had a call out and she joined them, as she wasn't going to let them go it alone. David Lash, a bastard if he ever was one. He killed just because he could. She tried getting the hostages out, and became one herself. Blair tried to help her and she shook her head.

_I am a cop too Guide, Ah'll be fine._ She sent and he looked surprised.

_Be safe, Sorceress, Jim would kill me if something happend to you._ Blair sent back. She laughed in her mind, the feeling of warm firelight in his mind.

_Ah be fine, Sandburg, Ah am used to this you know. God..dess.._ _Lash is going crazy! Keep yer head down Guide! He hates your guts._ He heard and he said, _Right Sorceress._ Was all he would say.

Sarra closed her eyes. She breathed and then she subtely used her majick. She threw a widened shield around the place, and then, she threw a levin bolt of power, of white pure light with tinges of dark silver around it, Blair and Jim could see it, and attacked Lash. It knocked him off his feet and he growled. She smiled. _Good thing I have more than a dozen of those in use for my arsenel...at any one time..._ She muttered in her head.

"What the Hell!" "Who did that?" Lash asked.

Sarra stood. "That were me, Lash, you psycho-path." She said, her teeth clenched in pain. He growled.

"And I have enough power to do it again." She said. She smiled as he growled again. She looked at him and he growled and she smiled. All she did was smile. He sighed.

"Then I will have to kill you." She smiled.

"Ah expect no less." She murmured.

She opened up her eyes and she smiled. "A battle if ya will Lash as I believe you believe that you have Power. Ya try, to defeat me and win, ya get me, if I win, ya let everone go and surrender to the CPD." She said. _Sorceress! No!_ Guide complained.

_Only way to do it Guide...we'll see how much Power the lad has...I bet its a minor demon controling him...if not I'll knock his ass flat!_ She muttered in her mind with a smile on her face.

He moaned quietly and said in his mind, _Stay in one piece Sorceress... Jim might kill me if you don't. _

_Won't happen Guide, now shut up! _She said and concentrated and used a levin bolt of power to deflect Lash. Lash took it absorbed it, and redirected it back at her and she cursed. "SHIT!" She cried as she dodged to the floor so she wouldn't get hit by the Power. The Power got absorbed by the building and the glass and metal tower shuddered once.

She concentrated again and this time, she grew her staff out of its subspace pocket, and the pentagram of silver on top of the staff grew, and the stones started glowing, and she grinned. "Enough is Enough LASH!" She cried and attacked and he took the demon that was in him, and the demon reached out and his clawed hand scraped at her body. She screamed. "AH!" She cried.

She bent over in pain and she closed her eyes, whispered one word. _Heal..._ was all it was and the Power healed her and then she walked over to Lash himself and smiled. She took him in her arms and her Power glowed. _Sorceress!_ her mind echoed Blair's call. _Commander!_ Was Jim's call. The demon raged within Lash and reached out for her and attacked her as she took it and banished it to the nether regions of Hell. She came away from Lash, and fell and the staff fell, and Blair came and caught the Sorceress. "Sarra!" He cried. She had a pained etched face, and her heart was slowing down. "MEDIC!" He cried.

"Guide..." She croaked. He handed her some bottled water someone had not opened yet. She drank feebily, as she was exhausted. He smiled as she leaned back against him. "Sorceress...told you not to do anything stupid!" She smiled at his cajole.

She smiled and said, "Itd be what Ah do Guide." He just sighed at that and ran a hand through his curly hair.

Jim pounded through the stairs and came up and burst open the door with his foot, as he had his gun at the ready. "Blair! Sarra!" He called as he looked around.

He saw Blair hovering over someone, he knew to be Sarra. "Blair!" He called.

"Over here!" He cried. Jim came over and bent to one knee. "Ellison.." She croaked.

"Silver...hang in there." She smiled at the nickname. "Ellison...Lash is still alive, just unconcious, but be careful,...Ellison...He's like a rabid dog...tough to put down." She said and he nodded. "Got it love." He said quietly.

She smiled. She closed her eyes. "Hang on Sarra..." he whispered and then looked up and saw the medics there and waved two over. They saw to Sarra and made sure Blair was in one piece. She smiled and passed out and woke up in a hospital room hours later and then was released the next day. Jim had been shot by Lash as he woke up and shot him as his gun was in reach.

Sarra and Jim stayed for a night and a day and were released and Blair drove them home. They got back to the Loft and the elevator was fixed so they rode it up, and Sarra muttered curse words as she was wincing from shock and busted ribs, and her head aching from using too much Power. Jim was muttering, as his leg got shot and he needed a cane. The rest of him was fine though.

She was greatful for her mattress but was surprised when Jim got Blair to help her to his room. She laid down on the massive bed, and sighed in warmth and comfort. "Thanks guys." She muttered. He smiled. Jim moved away. "Stay?" She asked and he complied and Blair left the two of them alone. She whimpered. "Guide?" He turned.

"Sorceress?" He asked softly.

"Stay?" She murmured. He nodded. They all slept and she felt safe. He smiled as he felt her arm around his waist, and was surprised when she brought Jim close in too. Jim looked at Blair. "I know you were thinking of leaving us, Blair, but please, Guide stay?" he rumbled. Blair's green brown eyes flashed and welled tears. "Alright, thank you." He whispered.

"I've got money from that settlement over the diss, I'll put it to good use and get a school going for Sentinels and Guides and training, I think." He said. Sarra nodded. "Sounds good laddie, I'll help and make sure that if we have any Sorceresses in training, to take them under my wing and help them." Blair smiled. She curled her war wounded body around and the two, Sentinel and Guide, put their arms around her and she slept, on her non wounded side, and felt safe and warm and happy for the first time in an age. And she didn't want to leave.

She didn't want to leave. She didn't need to afterwards, as she made sure that Cascade was her home point, and she made sure that she had a way to get to the other places if necessary. She smiled and was happy, with her loves, and busy with the training, and the teaching, of several Sorceresses in their own Power.

And she still stayed.

The End


End file.
